Wanna Play a Game? House Of Anubis FanFic
by AusllyPeddie4eva
Summary: It all starts out as a game of Truth or Dare. Will it make relationships or break them? read to find out! Summerly sucks but story is better. I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new fanfic. Please review and favorite. I know a lot of people do fanfics like this but i though i would try it out :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own House Of Anubis or any of the chraicters, though i wish i did.**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Bored, bored, booorrreeeddd!" Amber complained.

"Well done, Amber!" Jerome said sarcasticaly, "We are all bored!"

"Wanner play a game?" Amber shouted excitedly. Everyone groned.

"What have you got in mind?" I asked.

"Truth Or Dare!" She said. We all groned again but agreed as we were all bored.

"Ok, as i said i wanted to play, i get to go first." Amber said.

"But there are a few rules!"said Patricia. "You can only pass ONE dare, but you still get a truth just as bad!" Patricia said. We all agreed.

"Ok. Fabian, truth or dare?" Amber asked. Fabian looked really shocked!

* * *

Fabian's POV

_"Ok. Fabian, truth or dare?"_

I was really shoked. What had i ever done to her.

"Umm... truth?" I said in more of a question than an answer.

"Who would you kiss? Anyone in this room apart from Nina!" She asked evily.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short! I will update tommorow maybe! Please say some truth or dares to me. The charicters are: Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Mick so far. Maybe some more will be introdused *Hint hint!* dont forget to review! Thanks! Alisha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow i only posted today and i got 2 reviews, 1 fave and 1 follow. thaaannnkkksss i love you guys!**

* * *

Fabian's POV(Still)

_"Who would you kiss? Anyone in this room apart from Nina?" Amber said evily._

"Umm... uhh... uhmmm..." I stammered. Nina looked at me, with hurt in her eyes.

"Maybe... Patricia?" I said then went beetrote red and looked down. "But i will NEVER in a million years kiss OR go out with her, Nina!" I said, then looked up at Nina then Patricia. Nina looked hurt and annoyed and Patricia didnt look impressed, in fact she looked really scary!

"You are such a weird geek, Fabian!" Patricia sneered. That really hurt.

"Ok, Patricia, truth or dare?" I said smirking. Her mouth dropped.

"Dare!" She said simply.

"Oooooh, this goonnaaa be goooood!" Alfie said laughing.

"Ok, i dare you to LICK Alfies foot! Not so good now is it Alfie!" I said laughing.

"EWWWWW!" Alfie and Patricia said at the same time. Everyone went into a laughing fit then!

"Ok, lets calm down guys!" Joy said between laughs. We all huffed the way you huff after laughing really hard.

"Well im going to the bathroom." Patricia said standing up.

"No your not!" Joy said pulling her down. "Do your dare then you can go!"

"But-"

"But what Patricia?" Joy said harshly

* * *

Patricia's POV

_"But what Patricia? Joy said harshly. _

She knows im scared of feet, well her and sibuna, and they are all smiling evily at me. I guess i ill have to tell everyone. This is going to be so embarrising!

"I-I'm scared of feet." I said not even above whisper, but it wasc so quiet everyone heard. Everyone was laughing or making weird faces or showing there feet. It's not fair!

I went up to Alfie and he put his foot in front of my face, i bit my lip trying not to scream and i put my tounge to his foot, ran to the kitching and washed my mouth with about anything i could find, amusing everyone.

The door knocked. Trudy and victor wasnt here so me and Nina got up to see who was at the door.

"Hi, I'm Eddie!" Smiled a blonde haired amarican boy at the door.

"No! Not another patronizing amarican who's only referance to the UK is Harry Potter!" I said harshly then remembered Nina was there.

"Thanks Patricia!" Nina said sarcasticaly

"Ohhh so your american too!" Eddie asked Nina.

"Yeah!" Nina smiled flirtatiously. Then she went off back to the living room, leveing me stuck with slimeball here.

"So, i guess your name is Patricia?" Eddie smirked.

"Ugghh, Shut up Slimeball!"

"So, ive been on a plane for 8 hours a bus for 5 more and a taxi for half an hour i dont need a lecture!"

"Your not staying here are you!"

"You know you talk to much. Maybe i should call you Blabs, or Yacker. Yeah Yacker." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room leaving him lost in the hallway.

* * *

**You guys are amazing! Ive had some more Faves and follows on this story whalst i was writing! Thanks! So... Eddies there! also i stated this story earlyer and UPDATED! I will update tommorow as its getting late (well if you say 18:37 is late ahah) Keep reviewing! Love you! Alisha xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY! Sorry Eddies entrance last chapter was rushed but i knew most of you wanted him there... so heres my new chapter... see you at the bottem!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

So ive been here for like 5 minets and already got myself lost. Well i had the pleasure of meeting Yacker and Nina, so i suppose it was okay? I think i quite like Yacker. Wait what am i saying! I looked around the place and found the living room.

"So Nina," Patricia was talking to everyone else. "Truth or Dare?" She asked her.

"Umm... Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to KISS newby, Eddie!" She said with a grin. I gasped, as did everyone else. A boy with brown hair looked really jelous. Nina looked at him and bit her lip. I was standing by the door hiding listening to the game so they couldnt see me.

"But we dont even know him yet, Patricia." That same boy said.

"Okay. Eddie come here! Now!" Yacker said devioushly.

I just stood by the door, everyone staring at me. "Hi, i'm Eddie." I said stupidly. Of course they know im Eddie. Duhh...

"Mara"

"Amber!"

"Joy"

"Mick"

"Alfie"

"Jerome"

"Patricia! Not Yacker!" Yacker said annoyed ive been calling her that.

"Nina" Nina said looking down. I think she is embarresed of the dare. Well duuuhhh Eddie. My mind was having an argument. Thats just plain weird.

"I'm Fabian!" The jelous boy said. He is sitting next to Nina, maybe he is her boyfriend.

"Okay, back to Truth or Dare." Amber said. "Nina, your dare was to kiss Eddie. Eddie, you playing?" She asked me. I said yes cause i had nothing else to do until Victor came back.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted exsept Fabian. I went to Nina. She was a really hot girl. Cute as well, so i liked this dare they gave her. I sat next to her a planted a kiss on her and everyone laughed. I pulled away to see what they were laughing at and they said i had a crush on Nina.

"I've been here for 5 minets. I do not have a crush on anyone!" I shouted at everyone. Fabian wasnt doing anything so i dont suspect they are going out anymore but its obvious he has a crush on her.

"Okay, Okay! Well, i know it was Nina's dare but i say we give her turn to Eddie!" Jerome said and everyone agreed.

"Okay. Fabian, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth" Everyone groaned because he chose truth last time but i had the perfect truth for him.

"Who do you like?" I asked him smirking. There was a long pause of silence everyone waiting for him to say his answer.

"Nina" He said just above a whisper. Him and Nina both turned very red.

* * *

**So, i dont know if i made this obvious but the only couples going out are Amfie and Jara right now. This was quite a long chapter so i hope you guys like it. I need more truths and dares for people so comment your suggestions and what person shoud have it too :D thaaannnkkksss! Love you! Alisha xxx**

**P.S: I might not update tomorrow as im going shopping all day... i think. I might update though. underlineing the MIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I have a great idea for this chapter :3 I want to give a shout out to TysonRoarPeddieRocks13 for the idea for some of this chapter but i have changed it a little bit... :D ok... have fun and lose your self in the chapter...**

* * *

Fabian's POV

_"Nina." I said just above a whisper._

_Me and Nina both turned very red._

I looked up at Nina. She looked up at me, smiling.

"You like me?" She asked still smiling. Wow! I just love that smile.

"Yeah... I guess." I said awkwardly.

"I like you too, Fabian."

"YAY! FABINA!" Amber shouted excitedly. There was a lot of 'what?'s and 'huh's choresing around the room.

"Fabian and Nina mixed. Fabina." Amber said simpily.

"So Nina. I um need to ask you something." I said looking down.

"Yeah?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" I asked really fast.

"What?" She asked confused. "Slow down a little."

"Will you go out with me?" I asked a little slower.

"Yes." She said simpily. At first i didnt beileve what she said.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Wait. Yes?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said laughing.

We lent in and kissed. It was the most amzing kiss i have ever had.

"Get a room!" Jerome shouted. Opps... I forgot everyone else was there...

We pulled apart and blushed. I took Nina's hand and we continued the game.

"Alfie. Truth or Dare?" I asked Alfie cause he was looking bored.

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you to eat a whole jar of jam." I said.

"Easy!" He said getting up and going to the fridge to get it. When Alfie sat down we continued the game whalst he was eating.

"Amber. Truth or Dare?" Alfie asked his girlfriend.

"Truth please Boo." Amber smiled at Alfie.

"Do you beileve there are Alians?" He asked her. Alians? Seriously is he still going on about Alians?

"No." Amber said simpily. "Eddie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minets in heaven with Patricia." Amber smiled. Patricia's and Eddie's mouthes dropped. **(A/N: I was going to leave it there but im nice so i wont :D )**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Eddie got up and grabbed me and pulled me into the laundry room.

"Hey Yacker." He said smirking.

"Look if you think im going to kiss yo-" I got interuppted but some warm lips on mine. Eddie's lips. This kiss it felt... right? No it cant be! I hate Eddie! But why does his kiss feel right? I kissed back. I thought as its my first kiss i should make it good. He pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, Yacker. You was yacking too much." He said awkwardly

"It's okay." I said a little dazed. He lent in and we kissed some more. The question going around my head was why did this feel so right yet so wrong? I mean it was just a dare right?

We got interupted by someone walking in.

"You've been in here for more than 7 minets. I hope you havent killed each other." Joy said. "Whoa. You acully kissed!" She exclaimed.

I pushed him off. I dont know how I can face the others now! 10 minets kissing Eddie! Help...

* * *

**YAY! Worst cliff hanger ever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PEDDIE AND FABINA! Ok, someone asked me if the story can be Neddie and not Fabina or Peddie. Now tbh i ship Peddie and Fabina HARD so no. sorry its Peddie and Fabina not Neddie. Please review and fave and follow :D love you! Alisha xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! The last chapter was my fave chapter too! AHHH PEDDIE AND FABINA! So i was still ill yesturday but had a great idea for the chapter so i updated and im much better today so i will update but i have no idea what to write so i will just go with what ever i type... haha... read on!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Patricia pushed me off and it really hurt i mean she kissed back. I felt sparks and its not something ive felt before i mean ive kissed before because im Eddie, i have a reputation so i have kissed before but they didnt feel as good as Patricia's kiss. Joy walked out of the room leaving me and Yacker alone and it was really awkward. She just looked at me and ran out the room upstairs i think to her, Joy's and Mara's room. I just watched her go and went back to play the game but they werent playing anymore, they were just asking me questions right in my face. a lot of the questions was 'what was it like?' I just stayed silent not wanting to talk to anyone.

Patricia's POV

I locked myself in my room so no one could come in. I just wanted to be alone. I plugged my music in and listened to Sick Puppies laying on my bed. Joy knows ive never kissed anyone before so maybe thats why she was suprised when she saw we achully kissed.

Someone knocked on the door shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Patricia, are you in there?" It was Joy.

"Yeah." I said back.

"Are you okay, you sound like you've been crying?" Crying? What is she on about? I put my hand to my face and it was wet. I have been crying? Why? I have no reason to cry!

"No. Im fine i just dont want to talk to anyone!"

"Okay. But Victors back and wants us in bed now so let me and Mara in."

I checked my self in the mirror and let them in and we got ready for bed.

* * *

**IM SO SO SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! This was kinda a filler chapter. Sorry no romace but i promice Fabina will be in the next chapter somewhere! I really need some ideas for my next few chapters so if you have some please PM me them. Thanks! Love you! Alisha xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK *hides under bed away from angry people* but here you go...**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I was planning on asking Nina on a date this morning after breakfast. It will be our first so i really want to make it special.

"Hey Fabian." Nina says walking down the stairs.

"Hey Nina. I need to ask you something. After breakfast?" I asked nervously.

"Okay!" She said with a big smile plastered on her face. We walk into breakfast hand-in-hand and sit down.

We all finish breakfast and head to school but before that i stopped and turned to Nina.

"Um... Nina. I wondered... I wondered of you would like to go on a date with me, tonight?" Her beautiful smile turned wider and wider. She then crashed our lips together.

"Does that answer it?" She asked still smiling when we pulled away.

"Yeah" I said then we walked off to school.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Me and Eddie are really awkward right now. That kiss was somthing special though. It was my first one but it felt just so... right. i dont even know.

"Patricia!" Joy said shaking me.

"What?" I think i was lost into thought i didint realise Joy was talking to me.

"Eddie?"

"What about Eddie?"

"Your kiss with him. Did you like it? Was it like any other kiss you have had?" That last question hit me like a pile of bricks. Joy dosnt even know i have never kiss anyone... apart form Eddie now. I just looked down and stayed silent.

"You liked it?!" I just looked at her signaling that the other question was the problem.

"Youve never kissed anyone else before! Patricia how could i not know this! I even knew you had an imagenary dog called Snuffles!" I just blinked.

"Okay okay. Snuffles was invisable not imaginery."

"And i know you have a bunny called Bunzy-Bun" She just rolled her eyes at me for trying to changed to subject.

"Do you like Eddie?" I just looked down. I didnt know. He is cute and funny and yeah i really enjoyed the kiss... OMG i do like him!?

* * *

**yes i know. short. sorry. :( *hides from mobs* **

**until next time. bye! REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVE. love you! **

**~Alisha xxx**


End file.
